


Pretty Little Kitty

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, how argus got his cat, just an idea, quick drabble thing-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagrid was always trying to rescue animals and protect them. Sometimes he did that for people, too.t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Kitty

It wasn't unusual for Rubeus Hagrid, even at only twelve years old, to be in detention. Usually it was because he had been caught sneaking dangerous animals onto Hogwarts school grounds, or was trying to free animals from the transfiguration classrooms. Just this lately he had walloped a Slytherin for trying to drown a litter of kittens his cat had unexpectedly had. The half-giant had been sent to detention while the Slytherin was sent to the hospital wing. Though nobody dared take the kittens that Hagrid had pulled out of the lake away from him. He might have been only twelve, but was already almost the size of an average professor.

When Rubeus was finally allowed to leave the classroom he had had detention in (writing on the blackboard over any over 'I will not hit my fellow schoolmates' was bloody boring) he ran into the assistant caretaker, the diminutive Argus Filch. Now, the guy was maybe a little older than Hagrid himself, but had never been a student as far as Hagrid knew. Hagrid had heard several rumors about the guy, that he was so unpleasant and shy because he wasn't magic, and thus wasn't allowed to actually attend a school for magic users. However, rumor had it he had sent a letter to the Headmaster requesting a job at the very least, and here he was.

Hagrid tried not to get caught in rumors, he really did. His DA had always told him not to make or aid in the nasty practice, but half the time he couldn't help it. So when he had turned the corner and saw the teen carrying buckets and staring moodily at the floor, the twelve year old said the first thing that popped into his head. "Are you really a squib?" The older boy had halted and swung around angrily, his face red as a tomato. "So what if I am or not?!" He shouted angrily and Hagrid raised his hands up, the kittens sleepily tucked into the crooks of his elbows. "Jus' wonderin' he defended. "If yeh are, her awe fully brave bein here an all...." 

Filch deflated and lowered his bucket wielding arms. He seemed genuinely surprised at the words, and more than a little suspicious. "What're you playing at?" He asked with married dark eyes. "Are you trying to butter me up, or something" Harris hastily shook his head and gave the teen a toothy grin. "I always say what's on my mind" he told Filch proudly, before yawning. "G'night Filch" he turned away from the confused stare and made his way to his common room, where those who were there gave him exasperated glares for losing them house points. Again.

 

~*~

 

Over the next few weeks Hagrid ran into the assistant caretaker, and all the while the kittens were growing. There was one in particular that was quiet and as sandy dune try color. This kitten was quiet and severe seeming and honestly gave Hagrid the willies. He named her Mrs. Norris, after a severs woman who lived in his hometown and gave him the same reaction. All the times he ran into Filch went faaily similar to the first time; Hagrid would run into him, say the first thing out of his mouth, and Filcch would turn on him before Hagrid placated him in son way or confused him, and then one or the other would take their leave. Although privately, Hagid had the suspicion that Filch was following him....

Eventually Filch ran into Hagrid when he was giving the kittens to students who had either lost or gotten rid of their original pets, or had maybe never had one to begin with. Filch stared at the kittens for several moments, probably trying to work up the nerve to tell Hagrid this was against the rules, when Mrs. Norris padded over to him and rubbed his leg. Filch stared at her before leaning down to rub her back as Hagrid hurried over, beaming. "That's Mrs. Norris, that is" he told the squib delightedly. "She seems to 'ave taken a shine to you, she has. D'you want her?" Filch's head jerkrd upwards. "M-me?" He asked, surprised. "Familiars aren't for the likes of me" 

"Nonsense" said Hagrid gruffly. "Muggles can have cats an so can have. I always thought if the animal took a shine teh yeh, there was nomuse arguin" Filch looked down again at the purring Mrs. Norris. "Hello then" he said hesitantly, and smiled.


End file.
